Out of Darkness
by bunga chan
Summary: Here's when you can find a romance with Dante & you where begin from a school student until having a family with Dante. soon Vergil will come into your life and help you to be with dante but before that you will be a MAID in their house :D " "- enter your name in it because it's you ;D
1. My beginning

**Out of Darkness **

**Author note : OK ~ so everyone, this is my first story of DMC fanfic .**

**This Fanfic take 4 years after the event in Devil May Cry 3**

**Hope you guys enjoy it ;D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. **

_I've been dreaming about someone lately_

_Someone that I never saw before …_

_Why ? who is he ?_

Somewhere in Velonel city.

A girl coming down to the street while people walking and running busy on their own business.

A girl with long hair , with school dress who has a card name on her uniform with name "_"

The girl talk to her self while walking home from school "pheuww, so tired today .. i really need to take a nap after reach home"

"_" home

"I home.." you walk inside house. " what am I greet about ! i'm alone here ! mom & dad leave me when I was a child !" you crying " it's because those damn demons killed them !" you scream when put the bag to the chair and when to her bedroom.

You sat on your bed and wipe the tears that rolling down from your lovely eyes and quick go to the bathroom to take a quick bath.

Yo go out from bathroom and dressed with a pajama and head downstair to make a dinner.

You always lazy to cook because it make the kitchen mess and you just eat instant noodle, almost everyday.

When you done eating,you quickly head to your bedroom and sleep. You groaning to yourself " Urghh … I wanna have a family .. some one that really care me .." and then you sleep until tomorrow morning sun come arise.


	2. Weird dream become come true ?

**Out of Darkness **

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything. **

At morning

alarm clock already ring a thousand time and you still not awake yet .. and finally the 1023 ring (author : XD so much bell ring) you awake and look at the clock " Shit ! I can be late !" you quickly pull of your pajama and head to the bathroom take a quick sower and dreesed to your uniform and quickly head downstair only drink Milk as quickly as possible and head out your house to school.

In the street

"urghh ! where all the Taxi in this day now ? DEAD ?" you scream along the way for wait taxi because you can late if walking to school in that late time. " arghhh I better just running than wait a taxi…. I'm toooo late nowww !" you running as quickly as your foot can hold your balance.

Arrive at school

You take a deep breath and head to your class preparing for your school sentence.

At class

"miss I'm sorry I late today … pleaseeeee…" you bow down in front of class yet relize that class is empty. " WHAT ! WHAT HAPPEN HERE ? WHERE'S EVERYONE GONE !" you scream at the class and suddenly a person come into class and say " "_" what are you doing here ? oh sorry today is holiday because it's summer. You forget "_" ? you suddenly shock because it's your teacher who speak with you. " ouhh ? Summer ? erghh I forget miss hehehe I thought it isn't summer yet" you ashamed on your self. " ahahaaa your to spirit to school nowadays haven't you "_" !. that teacher giggle " no miss it's just … nevermind. By the way, if school is holiday than why are you here miss ?" you asked her " ouh sorry "_" I've come to get my bag and school data that remain here … I forgot to get it home last night.!" That teacher say. " ouu I see. Well then miss I have to go home now and see you miss after holiday is over !" u quickly storm out the class and waved your hand at , only giggle to see you like that.

At the street

"Phewww why I can forget that today is already summer ?" you pat your head a few time until a men walk a accrosed you and a lil hit you on the shoulder with his shoulder " ouhh I'm sorry .. I'm not mean to do that .. maybe bcuz of summer fever strike my head …" he apologized you and you say " nope it's okay sir" you say and quickly get your books who mess up fall in the street " let me help you" the men help you to get your book and you just nod your head. " here it's done" the men say "thank you sir" you smiling to see his icy blu eyes that stared at you. " please, just call me dante .. sir is too old for me " you giggled and nod " ok dante I'm "_" .. nice to meet you" you say to dante " nice to meet you too "_" nice name" you blushed and thanking him. He giggle to see your face blushed like a red tomato. " ok "_" I have to go now and I have we can meet again" he smiling and you quickly say and ask " I hope so dante .. and ummm are you a student too ?" you ask "yes I am. I'm senior and you ?' " senior too 1grade" "ouhh I'm third grade" he smiling. His smile , eyes , hair , skin all different from all the human around the world has.

"ok then "_" I have to go now .. see you again " he yelled and run with waved in his hand at you. You waved back.

You frozen there standing in the street and talk to your self "He …. He just like the person I've meet in my dream …."


	3. twin's brother

**Out of Drakness**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything**

Arrive at home

"phewhh that's great .. today my life so miserable ! first : I'm forget today is summer and sreaming in the street to wait a taxi like a moron and second : I meet a man that same just like the man in my dream and hit my shoulder !" you screaming to loud cause your neighbored hear you. But than you stop and frozen because the man u talking about 1 minute ago is sweet,handsome and cool ? _'what the hell did I just say for ? he's nobody ! only a lil flirty people to make a girl fall to them with !_

_But I think he's different ~' _you scream in your brain and pat your forehead.

Night come and you play final fantasy game that you really fond of.

You play until midnight because you know … this is summer man ! for what I'm sleep early ! ' you thought to your self.

But then you fallen asleep and let the game play by your soul (author : XD)

~Morning~

You shock bcuz it's already morning and the game still playting until it's jamming !(cannot move or frozen) you quickly turn off it and go to your bathroom to shower.

A fresh hot water falling down to your hair until fall to your leg and floor. You groan to yourself and say " that man .. dante ~ I wonder what is he doing now" you sigh and go out to bathroom and dressed then g to downstair to eat some noodle.

**At Dante's house**

Dante were a teenage boy who working as a secret devil hunter in his house. He only want a costumer with password only to do his job bcuz his identity is secret.

So bcuz he were a student too. He make a day for a calling to his work. Only in Saturday & Monday, even a holiday too.

He yawn and said " I wonder what that girl doing now ? I miss her since I'm leave her that day. I wish I could hangout with her someday. Hope we can meet again "_"

And then trhere's someone from behind dante pat his shoulder " hey brother what are you doing now ?" who gain if it is not vergil himself. " hei bro , nope just thinking of something" dante said " thinking about what ? work ?" vergil ask " umhhh no ohh YES work heheheh" dante said nervously , he don't want his brother know that he miss someone , doesn't mean not like but he just don't wanna discuss something like that to his dear brother.

'ouh I see , by the way I need to go to search fresh air brother. in afternoon I'llbe back soon" "ouhh sure bro  
dante said to vergil. And vergil go out from their house to search fresh air.

**At your house**

you finish your breakfast and try to find some fresh air by walking outside.

You sit in a park where children , couple and family were always like to visit with

"I wish I could have a family like them … or a couple maybe" you sigh yourself and enjoying a few there.

"urghh I'm already 15 minute here,I better go home now" when you stand up and quickly wanna leave you see someone that seems familiar but this one has a spiky hair.

"OUHH DANTE !" you scream to vergil not know that he is dante's brother not dante.

Vergil look at you and you quickly run near him "dante long time no see ! remember me ?" you grinned and then vergil said "I'm sorry but unfortunately I'm vergil not dante"

You confused because _'whatta hell ? but how ? this guys is so much look like dante' _

You quickly said "ouh I'm sorry sir. I think I got a wrong person to greet with" you quickly run leave him but suddenly vergil hold your hand from the back and pull you then said "where do you know about dante ?" he ask you. You both is so close almost touching chest to chest. You groggy and quickly said " uhh sir I'm meet dante last night in the street bcuz he suddenly hit my shoulder from the back and my book falling down to the sreet and he help me pick it up" you said , vergil let go your hand and said " I'm sorry I'm make you scared and ouhh yes I'm Vergil , dante's brother, nice to meet you ..,," "_" you quickly said your name and smile " ouu nice to meet you "_"" he said to you , you just give him a nod.

"ohh it's almost afternnon I have to go now , see you later "_" " he smiled to you and waved . you just waved back to him and thinking to your self _' whatta hell ! they TWINS !'_

**NOTE : ok everyone how my story goes ? good or not ? please preview and review.**

**I will continue my chapter tomorrow. Promise ^^ I hope you read it again and again :D see you tomorrow guys ^_^**

**Love lot**

**Bunga – chan **


	4. Love and Job

**Out of Darkness**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything**

Yesterday event :

"ohh it's almost afternnon I have to go now , see you later "_" " he smiled to you and waved . you just waved back to him and thinking to your self _' whatta hell ! they TWINS !'_

_Chapter 4 _

_You stood there frozen and thinking deep inside your brain __'why the hell did they can share the same coolness ? what ? did I just speak to dante's twin ? Holy hell !' __you going crazy awhile there but soon you a bit calm own and regain your _awareness back.

You shook your head and said "ok "_" just calm down ok ~ they just twin ! not a ghost" you sight to your self and go back home.

**~at home~**

"I'm home" you said with no one answer. You sit on your sofa there and watch TV just to make your brain rest a bit before what just happen 20 minute ago.

**~at dante's house~**

"brother I'm home" vergil said to dante as he step in to the house. " ouhh welcome home bro" dante said

"you know brother I've meet a girl name "_" in the park at least 20 minute ago at first she call me with your name and I say that I'm your brother dante. Who is she ?"vergil ask to dante as dante shock and said "HOLY COW BRO ! YOU MEET HER ? WHEN , WHERE ?" dante ask happily.

Vergil shock and said " take it easy brother .. nothing happen we just greet each other and introduce our self together" he smile at dante

Then Dante said "HOW THE HELL DID I TAKE IT EASY BRO ! I MISS HER DAMN MUCH YOU KNO …" suddenly dante close his mouth and said to his own self _'HELL WHY DID I SAY THE TRUTH ABOUT MY FEELING TO THAT GIRL WITH MY DEAR BRO'_ he make out a cold sweat to his body.

Vergil stood there watching him and said with devilish smile " wel well what do we have here … my dearest brpther is falling in love to a girl" he giggled

"Shut up verge,that's not funny" dante said angrily

"why did you angry brother ? I'm here to cheer you with her or maybe i have a plan to make you to be a couple" vergil said devilish

"ehh really ? HELL how to do that bro" he thinking

"what about we make a job application to be a maid in our house ?" he ask to dante.

"BY THE NAME OF SPARDA ,, IT'S A GREAT AND COOL IDEA BRO .. HOW I LOVE YOU BRO" dante said to vergil happily.

"stop that brother, that word is disgusting" vergil glared at him and sigh

"ok ok bro so how do we can get her to be in this job ? maybe many people out there who will get it first not her" dante sigh

"don't worry brother,leave it to me" vergil quickly go to the park and make a notification to be a maid job in their house. And glue the in the tree by tree there hope that the girl visit them and wants the job.

**At dante home again~**

Vergil arrive home and said to dante that he finish his job already and then they just have to wait fo the girl to call them.

**~next day at your house~**

You wake up in the summer morning and quckly go to the bathroom to brush your teeth and take a shower.

Once you done,you got dressed you going downstair to eat some breakfast and have a plan to go to the park again hope to see the twins again whoever it's dante or vergil.

**~at the park~**

'_did the coming here today ? or not hmmm ..'_ you talk to yourself.

Sudennly you saw a notification to be a maid in theTWIN'S house and shock who say :

"_**Vergil & Dante's house.**_

_**We need a maid who can iron,washing,cooking,cleaning and ect.**_

_**We really need your assistance soon."**_

"I WANNA THIS JOB !" you scream until all the people in the park hear and stared at you.

"hehehehe" so laughing at yourself ashamed bcuz to happy.

**note : wanna know what happen next ? wait me guys.**

**I'll finish it as soon as possible. ;D**

**Love lot**

**Bunga- chan**


	5. my job and romance ?

**Out of Darkness**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything**

Yesterday event :

"I WANNA THIS JOB !" you scream until all the people in the park hear and stared at you.

"hehehehe" so laughing at yourself ashamed bcuz to happy.

**Chapter 5 :**

You quickly take your phone out of your pocket and dial the number quickly

~at dante house and your phone~

Vergil : hallo ? is there anything I can help you ?

You : ummm is this dante ? I'm "_"

Vergil : ouh "_" I'm vergil not dante ( vergil give dante a thumb bcuz it's working ! it's the girl that dante been waiting for ) dante smile happily

You : ouhh vergil did I can speak to dante , please ? ( dante quickly give vergil a big 'NO' sign bcuz he still nervously to speak with her and dante just tell that he going outside.) vergil nod his head.

Vergil : I'm sorry "_" but dante is goin' outside now.(dante give vergil a thumb for saving him (author : XD)

You : ouhh I see ok.

Vergil : by the way , why r you calling us ? and where do you got our phone number ? must be bcuz that maid job "_" ?

You : aermm yes well , I want that job. So can I having it ?

Vergil :ouhh of course "_" u can start now if you want (vergil giggled inside the phone)

You : ouhh ok vergil I just get my thing right the way and go to the address in this notification

Vergil : ok, we will waiting for you

You : ok (you hung the phone).

**~coversation over~**

You quickly go back to your home and pack your clothes in one bag and lock the house to go to the twin house for work.

~at twin house~

"you ready for her arriving brother" vergil ask to dante

"sure bro ! I'm really ready" dante say coolly

" _**DING DONG "**_ (author : epic bel XD)

Vergil open the door and you already standing in front of it.

"h-h-hello v-vergil nice t-to meet you a-a-again" you greet nervously

"ahahhaha don't be that nervous I'm not gonna eat you "_"

Vergil giggled

You blush and just nod you head.

"so here's the living room,dining room,kitchen and ect ….." vergil explain all of the thing and room in their house.

"and this should be your room "_". Make your self at home" vergil smile and then said again "today you don't have to work you just have to rest. The day you work is tomorrow so just resting today ok" vergil say to you.

You just nod and go to your room. "he so kind' you smiled at your self end then suddenly a knock in your bedroom "come in' you said

Suddenly it's dante who come in and closed the door " hei "_" long time no see huh ?" dante said

"yes dante, long time no see, come sit here" yo say

He nod and sit beside you in your bed and suddenly he kiss you on he cheek who make you blushed so red. "dante uhh thank you' you say ashamed

"welcome" dante said with a smil on his face.

Then dante going out from your room to ask you to come to dinner with them in downstair you nod and quickly take a bath first.

You groan "I wish that I could be with him forever."

**Author note : awwwww X3 our romance will be begin hahahhaha**

** Wait me readers :D be back again see ya and don't forget to review ;)**

**Love lot**

**Bunga-chan**


	6. love bloom

**Out of Darkness**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything**

Yesterday event :

He nod and sit beside you in your bed and suddenly he kiss you on he cheek who make you blushed so red. "dante uhh thank you' you say ashamed

"welcome" dante said with a smil on his face.

Then dante going out from your room to ask you to come to dinner with them in downstair you nod and quickly take a bath first.

You groan "I wish that I could be with him forever."

Chapter 6 :

You finish your bath and wearing a pajama and head downstair.

"hello "_" come sit here" dante said.

"yes come here "_",hope you enjoy the food" vergil smiled at you

"wahh who's cook all of this ?" you ask

"well it's me the one who cook it but now it will your job to cooking "_" because you're a maid here tomorrow" vergil grinned at you "and then I've always tired because dante has a bad habit to eat pizza everyday so he's always order it eveytime he doesn't want to eat my cooking" vergil rolled his eyes at dante and you giggled.

"well don't blame me bro. it's just because I wanna eat pizza that's all ! is that really a problem to you ?" dante glared at vergil.

"no dear brother it's just I wanna you to change your bad habit into a good habit" vergil smile devilish at you

"uhhh why look at me ?" you ask blankly "it's because you're the one who will change dante habit "_". Vergil said to you as you shock "WHY ME ?" you scream a little loud.

"take it easy "_" dante is a good boy and you will know how to change him by your own idea ! right dante ?" vergil said to dante " yea yea whatever bro ! just continue eat bfor the food getting cold"

You and the twins continue eat the dinner together .

"ok I'm the one who washes the dishes vergil ! you both just go to sleep ok" you said to vergil.

"ok we will" vergil said as he head to upstair to his room while dante remain in living room watched TV.

15 later you done washing the dishes and go to living room while dante still watch TV

"not sleep yet" you ask nicely to dante.

"nope" he smiled at you "why ?"

"uhhh it's just it's already 9pm already" you answer nervously

"hahaha it's just I'm always not used to sleep early that's why I'm always watch TV until midnight" he grinned at you

"ouhh ok. Is that is so,I'm gonna sleep now kay. I'm feel so sleepy" you say and rubbed your eyes.

"ok "_" godd night ! hope you have a sweet dream" he smiled and kiss your cheek again this time.

"o-o-ok dante ,, you too godd night" you say and quickly go to your room.

"Hahaha that girl, I love her ! did she already know my feel ? hmmm just wait for the right time to say to her dante ! don't take your action to fast ! " dante sigh.

**~Morning~**

_**Kringggggggg ! **_"w-w-what happen ?" you half awake and rubbed your eyes knowing that it's already morning at 6am.

"urghh it's already 6am I have to do my job now !" you said quickly as you run to the bathroom and brush your teeth.

You dressed a maid Lolita and look at the mirror and thinking _'wahhh I'm look cute'_ you giggled at the mirror and quickly sweep the floor and make a breakfast.

Not very long after you've done preparing the breakfast to the table, vergil come.

"hei "_" good job ! that's a hard working girl I like that" he say to you

"t-t-thank you vergil i-I mean master vergil !" you quickly bow your head as vergil laugh and said "don't have to call me that ! just call me vergil and that's enough by the way go … wake dante up now. He's like a dead person if sleep" vergil said as you giggle

"ok ! I'm gonna waking dante up!" you said as quickly go to dante's room.

You knock the door first but there's no response. You lost your patience and just go in to the room without any permission. And you thinking as look at dante sleep _' hehehe he's really like a dead person if sleep'_ you giggled.

And then you went near him and shake his body slowly "dante .. dante please wake up and eat your breakfast" you said but no response.

You sigh and give up wanting to go out from his room but sudennly dante grab your hand pull you to the bed with him as he whisper "don't go yet "_" please accompanied me here awhile" he ask as he hug your waist in the bed.

"b-b-but dante I cant like this it's make me nervous" you said back

He lick your neck as you moan and said "just awhile "_" please" he said as he keep hug you and you just nod.

It's an awkward silence between you and him for 5 minute until dante wanna get up

"I'm sorry if I just do that to you" dante said as he stand up.

You stand up too ang hug him with your hand in his neck "it's ok dante ! it's ok" you smiled in his chest while dante hug you back.

"ok let's go downstairs kay ! I wanna go to the bathroom to brush my teeth first ! you just going down first ok!" he smiled to you as you pull off the hug and said "ok dante !" he nod and head to the bathroom while you walk to the downstair and thinking _'i-i-I love you dante"_

**Author note : hooray so this is chapter 6 with a lil romance in it :D**

** Wait me again guys ! gonna make a next chapter again ;)**

** Pliss review ok ^^d I need it.**


	7. love confess

**Out of Darkness**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything**

Yesterday event :

"ok let's go downstairs kay ! I wanna go to the bathroom to brush my teeth first ! you just going down first ok!" he smiled to you as you pull off the hug and said "ok dante !" he nod and head to the bathroom while you walk to the downstair and thinking _'i-i-I love you dante"_

Chapter 7 :

'_i-i-I love you dante'_ you smiled to your self as you head to the dining room.

"what's wrong with your face ? it's so red ! are you got a fever ?" vergil ask you worry.

"no no no it's just …" you stare the floor not brave enough to stared vergil because you don't know what to say.

"you cant tell me ? wait did dante do something to you ?" vergil ask confusing.

"y-yes vergil ! he k-k-kiss me in the cheek two times" you talk and bow down to vergil "I'm sorry ! next time things like this wont happen again !" you apologizing.

"c'mon don't bow down ! it's ok if that happen again beside I'm cheer to your relationship with dante" vergil grinned at you as your face like a sweet tomato and shock

"what ? but I'm your maid ! how can I having a relationship with my master ? you ask curiously, but before vergil can give the answer, dante come to downstair and say "what are you guys talking about ? and why "_" can be so red like that ?" he ask you and vergil.

"nope brother, I'm just asking if "_" get a fever or not but she say not." Vergil said to dante.

"really ? is that right "_" ?" dante ask you.

"y-y-yes dante" you quickly answer

"and how your face can be that re .." dante said but has been cut by vergil "stopn asking her again dante ! let's us just eat before the food cold !" vergil said coldly.

"take it easy bro ! ok ok lets just eat the breakfast !"

You and the twins enjoy the breakfast in an awkward silence.

**~afternoon in twin house~**

You already cleaning the house , washing dishes , ironing the clothes and now you have a free time to rest.

But you fell uncomfortable because you felt you wanna search a fresh air in outside.

Just in before you could stand up from your bed dante barked in to your room without knocking the door.

You shock and said "DANTE ! w-w-what are you doing here ? you should knock the door first ! it's not polite to barked in into lady's bedroom !" you said half angrily

"I'm sorry ! I'm just don't felt like to knock the door before come in" he said innocent to you

"whatever ! by the way what are you wanna doing in here ?" you ask coldly

"don't be mad "_" I'm just wanna ask you if you wanna go hangout or not!" he said

"really ? ouh sorry then yeah sure I want to !" you smiled and answer innocently back.

"ok let's go !" he quickly grab your hand and go with his motorcycle to the park where you really like to visit before and the place where the first time you meet vergil.

**~arrive at the park~**

You go down from his motorcycle and dante quickly parking his motorcycle.

"ok you want some soda dante ? this time I'll pay you for that !" you said devilish.

"wow my maid pay me ? don't need "_" ! I cant buy on my own ! dante grinned and slide his tongue out.

"fine ! it's ok if you don't want too.! You said pouting.

Dante poke your pout and laughing.

Suddenly dante grab your waist and pull you up "whatte hell are you doing dante ! it's crowded here ! everyone can see it !" you punch slowly his chest and dante just laughing.

"hahaha it's ok let them see ! they will think that we are a couple" dante winked at you and you just sigh and nod .

"ok ok put me down now dante let's us just sit in there !" you said as dante nod.

You both sitting under a chair while above you both is a tree where the wind caressly your cheek.

Dante hold your hand by his hand and look at you as said ""_" you know , when the first time we meet , I think I fallin' in love with you !" dante said as he kiss your hand.

You blushed and said "dante i-i-I love you too !" you hug and happy tears rolling down from your eyes.

Dante kiss your lips there ignoring people who see you both kissing.

"thank you "_" !" dante said happily and you nod

**Author note : so how about this one ? plisssssss review ! I need that T-T**

** Chapter 8 will come soon ~**

**Love-lot**

**Bunga-chan**


	8. half demon ?

**Out of Darkness**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything**

Yesterday event :

Dante hold your hand by his hand and look at you as said ""_" you know , when the first time we meet , I think I fallin' in love with you !" dante said as he kiss your hand.

You blushed and said "dante i-i-I love you too !" you hug and happy tears rolling down from your eyes.

Dante kiss your lips there ignoring people who see you both kissing.

"thank you "_" !" dante said happily and you nod

Chapter 8 :

"well I guess it's time for us to go home now !" dante said to you.

You nodded and head to the parking side with dante.

He get his motorcycle and you both on the way to go home.

**~arrive at twins home~**

"I'm home" you said as is your habit to greet when you were already reach home.

"ehh where's vergil ?" you ask by yourself

"vergil probably when out for a mission !" dante said

"mission ? what are you talking about dante ?" you ask blankly

"listen "_" let's talk in my vergil library !" you nod and follow dante

**~at vergil library~**

Vergil library is the one of most vergil area of all places in the house.

Many books about religion, scientists , demon , and ect.

He study about it for growing his knowledge about a demon.

And there's a special book there who tell about sparda.

The sparda book is one of her father memory to them.

"so what are you wanna tell now dante ?" you ask

"so listen "_" you see our eyes, hair, skin and ect are different from the other humans right !" you nod "that's because we are half human and half demon !"

You glared at him "what ? half demon ?" you shock

Dante explain more more and more about himself an his brother to be a half demon and their mother who was a human and their father was a legendary dark night(demon)

You stood there frozen. Hoping that all of this it's a dream but actually not.

Dante hug you and kiss your lips to make you calm down and yes you were calm down .. a bit.

"did you will accept me as who I am "_" ?" he ask you

"yes dante ! no matter who are you or what are you … my love to you will never fade ~!" you said to dante.

Vergil peek you both in his library and smiled that knowing you both already so close and one day can be a couple . vergil smiled and quickly go out from the house to search for fresh air.

~2 weeks later~ (author : I don't know hen did summer will end cause in my country didn't have summer season. You know only DRY & RAINY season)

It's almost the end of summer season … your relationship with dante already been so closed and no one can torn you both apart.

And school holiday it's already wanna end and go back to school activity again.

You finally relize that dante school in the same school with you and he and vergil are a popular guys in your school.

Tomorrow school will get started and you prepare all your things to school tomorrow.

**Author note : hahh chapter 8 is done :D a bit short one but I promise next chapter will be a long one ;)**

**Guys plissssssssssssssssssssssss give me review ! I need that for cheering me up T-T and i'm still a 13 years old girl who need a cheering for everyone T-T and sorry if my english is bad too but i'm trying to fixing it ;)  
**

**Chapter 9 will come soon and the story will goes on school yayyyy ;D**

**Love lot**

**Bunga-can**


	9. betrayed ?

**Out of Darkness**

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything**

Yesterday event :

It's almost the end of summer season … your relationship with dante already been so closed and no one can torn you both apart.

And school holiday it's already wanna end and go back to school activity again.

You finally realize that dante school in the same school with you and he and vergil are a popular guys in your school.

Tomorrow school will get started and you prepare all your things to school tomorrow.

Chapter 9 :

You already prepare your things for school , already finish your job and then it's time for sleep and rest.

But before you close your eyes to sleep dante come to your bedroom, you were shock and quickly get up.

"what's wrong dante ?" you ask

"I'm just missing you" dante said

"hahahaha it's just 10 minute I'm in my room and you already miss me ?" you giggled

"of course ! I always missing you ! every time, everyday, every second !" he said

"flirty !" you punch his chest and giggle . he giggled back

Then he put his hand on your waist give you a kiss in the lips. You depend the kiss back and you both feel the heat (author : XD I cannot hold it ~ it's just wanted to be write !)

"dante , I'm so sleepy now ! I wanna sleep already !" you pull the kiss

"ok sweet dream "_" ! I will be drive you to school tomorrow" he kiss your forehead and you nod.

**~morning~**

_**Kringgggggg !**_ (author : I will keep use this epic bell :3)

You rub your eyes and quickly go to the bathroom to take a shower. You quickly dressed your school uniform. And making a breakfast.

"ouhh "_" you already making a breakfast ? wahh that's so fast ! well done" he said smiling and quickly eating the breakfast.

" ok I'm gonna wake dante up" you quickly go to dante's room and wake dante up.

You open the blanket but there's nobody inside. You were shock because dante were not in his room. But suddenly someone grab you from behind. You were scream and dante close your mouth "shhh ,,, it's me" he giggled

"ermmm let go of me !" you said annoyed

"wow wow wow sorry for make you mad!" he said innocent

"yea yea it's ok" you poke his cheeks "now let's go eat our breakfast kay !" you continue

"ok baby" he winked and you rolled your eyes at him.

Dante,vergil and you eat the breakfast together. It was an awkward silence but then vergil talking to cut the silence "well well it seems that you both already been so closed" vergil said

"of course bro ! we are very very close now ! right "_" ?" dante said

"no not really !" you joking as vergil gigled., dante pouting and said "yeah whatever.!" You and vergil giggled.

You and the twins finish eating the breakfast and go out from the house to go to school. Vergil drive his car and dante drive his motorcycle. Dante pull you to his motorcycle and you both going to school together. Vergil followed you from behind.

You and the twins already arrived at the school. As when you go down for the motorcycle all girl running to approach vergil and dante. You were confuse because why did the girl were running after vergil and dante .. then you realize that the twins were a popular boy in the school.

You quickly running to avoid the crowded of the girls who approach dante and vergil. You were sad because you always know that popular guys always are a playboy type. You were sigh and head to your class leaving dante and vergil behind. You were desperate too because , why not dante quickly go out from there to chase her but actually he's not. You almost crying yet not realize that dante actually wanna chase you but the girls block he's way to running to you. And the you speak on your mind _'it's over ! he same just like the other boy ! I thought he's different but I was wrong' _

you arrive at your class with a sad face. Then your bestfriend himiko approach you and pat your back. "what's wrong "_"?" himiko ask you.

"nope himiko. It's just nothing ! really !" you try to smile to her.

"but I know that you are sad now ! don't try to lie with me "_" ! I'm your bestfriend and I already knowing you for a long time" she smiled at you to cheer you "now tell me what's wrong !" she continue

You explain that you already be a maid in the popular boys(the twins), you explain how you and him met and how you both can be fallin' in love each other. Himiko try to cheer you and saying everything will be allright. You try to believe himiko's word and smiling.

It's already break time and you go out to school yard to get a fresh air. Suddenly dante come approach you and said "hei I'm sorry about that time ! I wanna run to you but all the girls block our path ! if you not believe me .. ask vergil !" he said to you

"yeah I believe you dante ! don't worry !" you said smiling to him

"thank you "_" !" he hug you then sit beside you.

Before you could chat to him, all the girls come approach dante again .. vergil see you both and then pull you out from that crowded girls and leaving dante behind. Vergil is popular too but he always try to cold to the girls to not always chase him all the time. Unlike dante .. he always like to be chasing.

Vergil pull you to his popular room in the school and saying "don't be sad "_" ! just ignore them" vergil hug you as you rolled a tears down from your eyes. Vergil wipe the tears that falling from your eyes. You smiling and said "vergil .. you different from any boys I ever met ! you were calm , kind and understand people feeling."

Vergil pat your head and smiling. "ahahaha ok let's get back to class ok ! and don't cry anymore ok !" vergil kiss your forehead.

You go back to your class and vergil too. You were studying and not thinking the other thing until going home

When the bell to go home is ringing. You quickly go home and out from the class. Himiko approach you and ask to go home with her walk together. You nod and go out from the school together with her. But then a motorcycle sound approach you and himiko.

You were stop as dante stop beside you and himiko.

"go home with me now !" dante said

"I wont ! I wanna go home with himiko !" you said angrily.

Dante wanna ask you to go home with him but suddenly vergil's car approach you.

"come in lady ! let me drive you to home" vergil said to himiko and you. You nod and pull himiko hand and go inside vergil's car.

Dante then screaming in the street "WHAT THE HELL BRO ! NOW YOU TRIED TO BETRAYED ME !"


	10. Author Note

Yo sorry guys I'm not update until so long

It's just connection here is bad and I have month exam in school more busy busy and busy but I'll try to update ASAP if have time

HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND ^_^

Love lot

Bunga chan


End file.
